ThunderClan Assemble!
by LittleJerseyanNinja
Summary: Clint Barton was an ordinary housecat. He finally gets accepted into the forest, after being driven off countless times by a small gray cat. He's named Hawkpaw, makes friends, especially with Elkstorm, and has adventures! But when a rogue named Loki threatens to invade the forest, Clint must rise to the challenge. "Only one can save us." "Who?" "The cat with the power of a hawk."
1. Go Away!

Clint scratched at the window door that seperated him from outside. He let out a long loud meow, and the human girl got up and opened the door for him.

Often Clint went outside just to stare at the forest. Something was drawing him there. Whenever he went in though, a small gray cat would drive him out.

Deciding to try again, Clint slipped to the forest.

Clint was a brown cat with a black spot on his neck. His tail had black stripes. He had grey stormy eyes.

As he padded along the forest, the gray cat came again. "How many times do I have to tell you to LEAVE!?"

"I just want to come to the forest!" Clint begged.

"Well, you can't!"

There was a chuckling from the trees. A larger gray cat jumped down. He looked a lot like the smaller cat.

"Smokepaw, if he keeps coming back, you're not doing it right at all." The cat took a step closer to Clint. "Ignore my little brother. But really, you shouldn't be in the forest unless you're a clan cat. What's your name? I'm Elkstorm."

"I'm Clint. How can I be a clan cat?"

"Well, Clint, mainly you have to be born in a clan. But cats like Firestar and I joined. I'm sure you can join."

Smokepaw groaned. "But, Elkstorm!"

"Shut up, Smokepaw. He can join.


	2. The Pheasant

Clint sighed and stared into the river, his reflection looking back. _I'm useless to ThunderClan,_ he thought. The memories played in his head.

_"Why's there a KITTYPET in ThunderClan!?" a cat yelled out._

_"Shut up!" Elkstorm hissed._

_"Enough!" Firestar yowled. "Elkstorm, why have you brought him here?"_

_"He wants to be a Clan cat. He's persistent. Kept coming to the forest after Smokepaw always failed to drive him off."_

_"Hey!" Smokepaw growled._

_"And Firepaw, you came when you were a kittypet, why can't Clint?"_

_Firepaw seemed to think it over. "Alright, but if he does not respect the Warrior Code, then he is out."_

_Firepaw leaped onto the High Rock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet under the High Rock for a Clan meeting."_

_All the cats were already there._

_"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. He has shown intelligence and determination. He will now be known as Hawkpaw, in honor of his sharp senses. You will be mentored by Elkstorm."_

_Hawkpaw and Elkstorm touched noses. Then Elkstorm showed him the apprentice den._

_Four other apprentices bounced up to him._

_"Hi, I'm Ironpaw!" said a dark ginger cat. He had yellow linings around his body and face._

_"I'm Hulkpaw," said another, an odd green cat. "There was a medicine accident that made my fur go from brown to green," he explained._

_"Oh."_

_"I'm Blackpaw," said a black-and-orange she-cat._

_"I'm Captainpaw." The cat had white and blue fur. "Medicine accident, too."_

_"Furypaw."_

_"Hillpaw."_

_"Hawkpaw, at your service," Hawkpaw said sarcastically, making a little bow. They chuckled._

* * *

_Hawkpaw leaped on the vole, and carried it to the pile in his mouth._

_"Nice catch," said Ironpaw._

_"Thanks. I caught the scent of a pheasant, wanna go hunt it with me?"_

_"Sure! I've never caught a pheasant!" Ironpaw said excitedly. The apprentices ran off to catch the pheasant._

_Hawkpaw hid in the bushes, the pheasant unaware of them. "Ironpaw, you're clear," he whispered up to his friend, who was in a low tree, ready to pounce. In a flash, the pheasant was done, Ironpaw's teeth sunk into it's neck._

_"Score!" Ironpaw exclaimed as Hawkpaw came over._

_"Let's take it back."_

_"I wonder what the warriors will say when we bring this back!"_

_;.;_

_Because Ironpaw was carrying it, he got the attention. The warriors and apprentices ignored Hawkpaw, except for Blackpaw._

_"I don't think Ironpaw was the one to track it," she said suspiciously._

_"I was the one who tracked it, Ironpaw made the kill," Hawkpaw grumbled, drawing in the dirt with a claw._

_"Well, all that counts is that you got better at hunting."_

_"True," Hawkpaw agreed, and he stalked down to the river to think._


	3. Suicide?

_I'm useless to Thunderclan._

_I'm useless to myself._

_I'm useless to the world._

_I'm useless to life._

Hawkpaw gazed at the fish in the river. It was a school of tiny fish. Hawkpaw swatted at a few. They ignored him.

Suddenly a bigger fish came. The school of fish instantly disassembled, each fleeing.

A couple got eaten. One got it's tail snagged on a rock. It bled. Hawkpaw watched carefully as the fish struggled to escape the big fish as the big fish went to eat him too.

A thought came to Hawkpaw. _Does dying hurt?_

Maybe he would find out.

Maybe he wouldn't.

But he knew... He wanted to know.

The only way...

Kill himself.

ThunderClan just showed him that he was worthless. He didn't really have friends. No one cared. He should just end it now.

He took a step in the water. He didn't know how to swim. He would drown.

Perfect.

He took more steps until the water went to his shoulders. Then he heard the sound of paws on sand.

"Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw!" It was Hulkpaw, running, sounding frantic.

"ShadowClan is attacking the camp! We need help!"

Hawkpaw ran out of the water. Might as well do something that's acually worth doing before he died...

Before he left the river, he marked an X.

* * *

Hawkpaw leaped on a cat, sinking his teeth into the neck.

"ROAR!" he yowled as he sent the cat fleeing into the underbush. He yelped as he felt claws dig at his side. Turning, eyes full of fury, he attacked the big tom full force. The cat sped off quickly.

When the fighting was over, Hawkpaw was breathless. Suddenly he dashed towards the river; might as well do it when he was weak. It would go faster.

He could hardly breathe as he stepped into the cold, rapid water. His whiskers dripped and his fur was pressed against his body. He felt a shiver go up his spine. The water pulled him along the river bed.

He was shoulder deep now. He pulled his head under, and waited.

"HAWKPAW!"


	4. Bolted

"HAWKPAW!"

Hawkpaw felt himself be yanked by his scruff. He was above water again, and tossed on the shore.

"What are you doing!?" a cat hissed. Everything was blurry. Then he realized that it was Elkstorm and Smokepaw standing in front of him. He blinked a few times as the vision got clearer. The gray cats were looking at him with worry.

"You could have died!" Smokepaw exclaimed, stepping forward. "The rapids are strong and you were almost pulled to the RiverClan territory!"

"I... I know," Hawkpaw murmured. "I wanted to die."

"What!?" Elkstorm meowed loudly. "Why would you want to die?"

"Because I'm useless! I was better off as a kittypet. Now I just want to die," Hawkpaw said.

"Don't say that, Hawkpaw!" exclaimed Smokepaw. "The other apprentices like you!"

"Only Blackpaw," Hawkpaw muttered.

"The others do, too! And you haven't had even a day of training yet, but I saw you drive off those two cats like you were a warrior! They were heading towards the nursery," Elkstorm exclaimed.

"I'm still useless," Hawkpaw insisted, standing up and backing up towards the forest. The brothers both stepped closer. "No, you're not!" Elkpaw insisted. "You're homesick and not used to the ways of the Clans, I understand. I was born a crossbreed between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, and spent most of my time either training or visiting Swiftclaw's kittypet friends. But you can't just walk out, what about Blackpaw, and Furypaw and the others?"

Swiftclaw. Hawkpaw had seen him before; dark orange fur with small specks of yellow. He shook his head. "No!" he exclaimed. Then he turned and bolted into the trees.

Elkstorm glanced at Smokepaw. "Follow him," he instructed. Smokepaw nodded and ran after Hawkpaw. Then the warrior turned and dashed towards ThunderClan; he needed to tell Firestar.

* * *

Hawkpaw couldn't tell where he was going. He hoped it was back towards his home, but he was going in the opposite direction. He dashed between the trees and made a good leap over the tan wood fence before him. Then realized that he wasn't in his yard. 3 cats were laying in the grass, resting. Their names were Henryetta, Theodore, and Allie. They looked up. "Hello! Who're you?" asked the white and gray one. That was Theodore.

"M-My name's Haw- Clint, my name's Clint," said Hawkpaw.

"You smell like ThunderClan!" exclaimed the black cat, Allie. "How's Elliot?"

Theodore nudged her. "He doesn't use Elliot in ThunderClan," he meowed.

"Oh, right... Elkstorm, then!"

"He's my mentor..." Hawkpaw said shyly.

The black and white cat behind them stepped up. Henryetta, Allie and Theodore's mother. "I never imagined our little Elliot being a warrior, never mind a mentor," she purred. "He would jump about in the grass without a care in the world other than chasing chipmunks when he was just a kit!"

Hawkpaw laughed a bit. "How do you know so much about ThunderClan if you're kittypets?" he asked.

"Firestar trusts us," said Theodore. "And Benji- I mean, Swiftclaw is a close friend. They even trust two dogs! Reilly and Seamus don't dislike cats and aren't as stupid. They even helped when ThunderClan had been taken over."

"HAWKPAW!"

They all turned and saw Smokepaw jump over the fence. "Why did you leave?"


End file.
